Like a Gust of Wind
by Austin Jade
Summary: He always hated goodbyes...and always popped up when you'd least expect it and blow through like a whirlwind...But, maybe...you'll meet him again... Random characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and their meetings with Judai post-series. Read and Review, please.
1. Carpe Diem

Hello! Welcome to my first new story in a year and a half and my first new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story in...(looks at profile)...a long time! I started re-watching the series from the ground up and I got the itch to write, again, as evidenced by my continuation of my GX Rewrite that I stopped doing so long ago. Sometimes, though, I don't exactly want to write on something so serious and focused on Dueling. And some of the best stories I've read on here are one-shots that I've enjoyed involved just a slice-of-life style following Judai around and I decided I wanted to follow in that vein, as a lover of GX. It'll also sharpen my writing skills, since I eventually would like to publish...something. I also plan on trying to start up my fanfic _Through the Ages_ chronicling different moments for Fianceshippers, if that tickles your fancy. However, that would be AU.

This series-I hope it'll be a series, anyway-was spawned from the aforementioned stories and watching some of my favorite scenes, including the last scene you see of everyone at the Graduation Party in 179. I love the idea of Judai randomly popping in for a spell and vanishing just as suddenly. I plan on none of this getting that OOC, so you could make an argument that they _could_ exist in the GX world (other than the fact they're written by a fan and not those authors of GX). Just Judai being Judai and showing up randomly to have fun with his friends. I also wanted to give some lesser characters some love, so I won't just focus on his closest friends (Manjoume, Asuka, Shou) although they will have a major role and certainly their own chapters. You could also call this a celebration of the 10th Anniversary of GX (though that was technically last year).

I took up too much of your time already, so go on and read the first of this series. I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are encouraged.

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

_**Makurada Junko &amp; Hamaguchi Momoe**_

Junko exhaled sharply. Between school and her internship, she had very few days off recently and, although she dearly loved her friend like a sister, Hamaguchi Momoe could be very difficult to deal with once she found a boy that deserved her attention. Especially when it ended up coinciding with said weekend.

The pair of friends was just about to finish their second year at school training to be teachers and had started with being teacher's aides at a local grade school teaching the finer points of Dueling. Neither of the two had much luck in the love life, although they hadn't exactly advanced past the point of admiring some of the more famous Duelists on the Pro Circuit.

This time, Momoe was interested in the newest fad—the up-and-comer the two already knew quite well from Duel Academia; "Manjoume Thunder" Jun.

"Just watching him is so much fun!" the dark-haired girl swooned. "His chants, the arrogance, how hard he works, and he's easy on the eyes, too! Oh, Manjoume-kun~" Junko swore she saw hearts rise from the girl's head due to lovesickness.

Her redheaded friend just took a sip of the tea and glanced up at the deep blue sky. She had been called out to a nearby trendy café to spend some time with one of her two closest friends. The day celebrated her day off with beautiful temperatures that were tempered with the occasional crisp breeze. To enjoy it, Junko decided to walk over public transportation, but she wondered if she might have to change that plan on the way home; she was always tired after 'boy talk' with Momoe.

The girl caught her apathy, shoving a paper flyer into her face. "Look! Manjoume-kun is going to be in town tomorrow night for a Duel! We should go see him! Rumors are saying he might be challenging for the Title soon! It may be the last time he's near a smaller venue like this one for a while."

Irritated by the suddenly close proximity, Junko pushed the expressive girl's hand away. "You know we have classes early, tomorrow! I would love to go see him, but I just don't think I'll have the energy. And if you're looking for a boyfriend, you should know from talking with Fubuki-sama that he still has his eyes set on Asuka-san." They had many projects due to finish up the semester and with the teacher's aide job she had, she found fewer chances just to spend time with her friend outside of class, let alone go on and waste a night of work by watching a Pro Duelist's League match.

Momoe pouted. "Oh, come on! You know you want to…and when was the last time we went out together and did anything fun?"

The redhead bit her lip. She really _did_ want to go watch the Duelist—it had been over a year since they saw him up close and the only real contact they had with any of their friends were the Tenjoin siblings via email and phone calls.

Suddenly, a slender hand reached down and plucked the pamphlet away from the two teacher aides, causing them to look up. "Oh! Manjoume seems to be doing pretty well for himself! Been a while since I've seen him."

The girls' eyes widened—first in exasperation at the intrloper, then in surprise.

"Yuki Judai…!"

"Hmmm?" The boy glanced up from the flyer, revealing all his glory. His hair was disheveled and much longer than they remember; he had apparently not seen a pair of scissors in months. His Osiris Red blazer was almost unrecognizable, faded and stained and scarred and biffed. His jeans had eroded so much, especially around the knees, it appeared they were holding on only by the strings of his jeans. A travel bag, worn and marred from obvious extended use, hung on his shoulder, gripped by his free hand; the unmistakable tail from the Osiris Red mascot Pharaoh peeking out and swaying with the draft. And his shoes were covered in muck and only-God-knew what else.

He had never looked better.

The duo immediately showered him with questions. "When did you show up?"

"When did you get into town?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Did you plan on at least contacting us?"

"What happened after the Graduation Ceremony? You never came to the party!"

"Uhhhh…"

Judai was positively befuddled, causing both girls to calm down. They realized that was possibly the most they ever interacted with the Osiris Red directly, but since it was so long since they saw any of their classmates, even Judai was a welcome sight.

Sitting down at the table, Momoe ordered another cup of tea for him. The brunette tried to forgo the offer, saying he didn't have the funds to afford it, but the girl insisted on it.

Upon arrival, he took a swig from the cup, allowing the drink to dance with his taste buds, before downing the entire swill in one quick gulp. "Wow that was fantastic! Thanks!"

While Momoe giddily grabbed the boy's focus by asking the questions they showered him with earlier, Junko took to inspecting him. She could almost swear he was a clone or an apparition, but somehow knew he was real. Despite the abhorrent condition of his clothing and features, Judai's eyes still maintained a youthful exuberance as they ever did when he was at the Academia; even more so than how they were at Graduation.

He was clearly enjoying whatever it was he was doing.

…What was he doing, exactly?

Junko realized she voiced her concerns unexpectedly, when Judai gave her his rapt attention. "I was just in the area after helping some people out and decided to take in the sights. It was such a nice day out today, I thought it would be terrible to waste such a day by just finishing up and moving onto the next place right away."

The dark-haired girl giggled at her friend's reaction to his bluntness and buoyant lifestyle. "But enough about me, what have you two been up to lately? Haven't seen you guys since Graduation."

Junko pursed her lips. "Well…what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

Junko and Momoe regaled the youth with tales of their journey after Graduation. How they decided on their futures just before the Pair Duel Tournament; how they studied abroad at the Duel College Asuka was attending for a semester; how they were only a year away from acquiring their teaching degree and already were gaining rapport with some of the local schools; how some of their younger students had reminded them of their friends at the Academia, including one who was very reminiscent of Shou in his first year and how they were trying to help the boy break out of his shell. Although they thought the stories ordinary, Judai remained intensely enraptured, nodding and prompting answers when he felt more information was necessary. The storytellers marveled at his attentiveness and stifled the questions of why he wasn't this vigilant while at the Academia.

It was around the time Judai devoured the last scone the girls had ordered that they finished explaining everything they could think of that had happened in the time they had last seen each other. "All right! Then, it's time we got going."

The Junko's brow arched. "Go where?" She looked at her friend who shrugged.

"To see Manjoume! You said you hadn't seen him in a while, yeah?"

Blinking, Momoe's face etched a frown. "But the Duel's not until tomorrow. And Junko doesn't wanna go, since we have class early."

The _HERO_-user refused to listen to their complaints and began to stretch. "Let's see…he'll probably be at the ritziest place it town…Do you have any idea?" They both stared dumbstruck. "What? I need to pay you guys back for the scones and tea. And like I said, it's been a while since I've seen him, too. If it's a Duel you want, we can even have one! Manjoume's always itching to face me." Practically dragging the two with him, they set off down the street.

* * *

"I want duck, tonight! The finest you can find!"

"Yes, Manjoume-san."

"Also, make sure my pillows are feathered! I don't sleep as well with other pillows. Too firm."

"Of course, Manjoume-san."

"And have my suit ready for my 6:30 appointment. I have a shoot and I want to look my best for the advertisers."

"Right away, Manjoume-san."

"_**OI~! MANJOUME~! BEEN A WHILE~**_"

"_**THAT'S –SAN! **_…Eh?"

The black-coated boy whirled around at the recognizable voice to see the greatest rival he'd known from his first days at the Academia beaming at him and slapping his shoulder.

"Judai!? Is that you?"

The brunette allowed a curious look. "Who else would I be?" He gestured behind him introducing his tagalongs.

The Pro Duelist pinched the bridge of his nose. "...What have I told you about showing up unannounced...?" He took a great whiff and pressed his nose shut for a different reason. "And what have I mentioned about those clothes!? You have to wash them every once in a while!"

"I wash them every chance I get!" Judai sulked childishly, causing the women to cover their mouths to hide their giggles. The fits caused the grimy boy to start. "Oh, I brought some friends! Momoe and Junko—you know, from the Academia! I knew you wouldn't mind."

The girls sheepishly waved, unsure this was even OK with how tremendously busy the Pro Duelist was just moments earlier. Unperturbed, Manjoume motioned to his attendant and began listing a myriad of events he wanted moved around. So fast, precise, and technical the wording was, it may as well have been a different language. The secretary, however, seemed to be used to this sort of thing, as she effortlessly made notes on everything, took Judai's knapsack and feline, and started making calls.

He peered back at the three newcomers. "Hello there, it's been a while." He seemed to have entered some kind of 'public address' mode, with how swiftly his attitude changed.

Judai smacked him across the back of the head.

Manjoume scowled. "What the hell was that for!?"

"They know you from the Academia!" the brown-haired rival rebuked. "You don't need to put on airs for them, Manjoume."

"_**THAT'S –SAN!**_" the Pro roared. "How many times do I have to tell you!?" He took a swipe of his own at the youth, who ducked. Judai seemed genuinely happy with the whole process, which just served to rankle the multi-faceted Duelist further.

After a few more moments, the _HERO_-user calmed down. He explained how Momoe and Junko both wanted to watch the duel tomorrow with Manjoume in the Main Event, but were too busy, so he had them come visit today. The two teachers—still quite bedazzled by the events that had taken place since they met Judai at the café only two hours earlier—sat silently as Judai explained the situation.

"In short, I figured we could give them a private Duel between just us two~!" he beamed. "Whaddaya say? We haven't faced off in months!"

It took little prodding from Judai to get Manjoume to whip out his Duel Disk and head to the arena. The girls sat in the front row of the empty stadium, Manjoume's attendant serving them refreshments as the two battled. The _Ojama_-user whittled down his opponent's Life to a mere 300, but true to form, the combined powers of Judai's _E-HEROs_ and _Neo-Spacians_ pulled out a victory at the end. The black-haired rival could do little but watch helplessly as his enemy finished off the spectacular Duel with powered-up _Elemental HERO Neos_ attacking the Pro's _Armed Dragon LV 10_.

Judai performed his trademark post-Duel salute. "_Gotcha~!_ That was one fun duel!"

The Duelist known as Thunder scowled darkly. "That was just a warm-up! Let's go again!"

More than willing, Judai added a condition. "Let's make it a Tag Duel!" Momoe and Junko gaped at the suggestion; they hadn't even brought their Decks! "C'mon! It'll be fun! And Manjoume's a Pro! He's got plenty of decks!"

Unable to say no to the unyielding fervor, Junko found a WATER Deck similar to the one she was used to and teamed with Judai; Momoe acquired a cutesy EARTH Deck she felt comfortable with to side with Manjoume. The latter of the pair was quite star struck from the discussion she had earlier with Junko, who didn't let it pass.

"Don't get distracted now, Momoe!" The girl pursed her lips and placed her finger to it in order to shush her.

The Duel lasted for a good while, until Manjoume and Momoe were able to pull off a combo that caught Judai and Momoe off guard and claimed victory for themselves. Momoe blushed as she celebrated with Manjoume, who reveled in his victory over his rival.

Junko merely smiled, while looking at Judai, who was apologizing profusely at the result. She feigned anger, but couldn't remember the last time she had so much pure fun.

* * *

"_Wheeeew~_ Manjoume knows how to give a guy a good meal!" Judai tenderly pat his stomach, giving it the much-needed rest it had earned devouring the meal as the trio waded through the tide of strangers. He also dropped off his dirty laundry—another of Judai's habits Manjoume seemed to have been used to—and was dressed in an entirely new garb reminiscent of his last Osiris Red days.

After getting some fine dining in with a _very_ ecstatic Manjoume, the three former classmates listened to his recent string of Duels. He had been on a 10-match winning streak, defeating some of the top foes in his level. He was nearly ready to move up a class, only requiring one more victory, which explained why he was in the headlining act in this latest match-up. He also went through a typical day in the life of an up-and-coming Pro, such as himself.

Junko and Momoe were alert, but Judai, much like with the girls earlier in the day, was fascinated on the information Manjoume diverged, soaking it all up like a sponge.

He then pressed Manjoume for pictures and autographs for the two girls and Manjoume, always looking for ways to show how far he had come, happily obliged. Junko was mildly amused by the Pro's willingness to show off, but Momoe was practically floating in bliss.

Judai placed his hands behind his head as he lead them from the station to their apartments, traveling companions slung over his shoulder. "You know, you could've asked for all this by yourselves," he yawned. "Despite his grouse exterior, he's really always willing to give up time for people he knows."

Junko was absolutely certain that the only other person in the world who could get Manjoume to drop his entire schedule just to visit would be the girl he admired, but smothered her reply. She wasn't about to argue with the man who led them on such an exciting day.

"Ah, this is your guys' place, right?" he gasped. "Oh, right! Almost forgot."

Junko and Momoe broke from their reverie to look up, somber that the day had ended and they would have to go back to their normal lives tomorrow. They faced the boy who had begun to rummage through his bag, placing Pharaoh on the ground. He pulled out a pair of vouchers and handed one to each of the college students. "Here! In case you change your mind tomorrow. I can't use them, since I got another job to go to."

Junko and Momoe glanced at the slips of paper in their hands and realized they were backstage passes to the Duel with Manjoume the next night. "Oh my...Where did you...How did you...?"

"I told you I had to pay you back, right? Well, I had to do double, since I got to have so many fun Duels today! Also..." he pointed at the girls with a brilliant smile, "...Gotcha!"

The two were speechless, inspecting the tickets, when they realized he probably had no place to sleep overnight. "Judai, do you need to stay the ni—"

When they looked up, the boy was gone without a trace. Momoe concernedly peered up and down the street, but somehow, his impossible-to-miss aura and hair had vanished in the crowd of people that walked to and fro.

Junko shook her head, grinning ear-to-ear. "Honestly, that guy..."


	2. End of the Honeymoon

A new chapter and a new visitation by Judai to one of his friends. This time, Judai drops in on old Misawa Daichi/Bastion Misawa in the Duel Monster's Dimension. He's on a mission here, though—he has to stand up to a wedding of sorts! Who's the lucky girl? Read to find out~ leave a review at the end, please!

* * *

**End of the Honeymoon**

_**Misawa Daichi**_

"C'mon, what're you so uptight for? This is a reason to celebrate!"

"I know…but…still, this is…I just want everything perfect..."

"Now, now, it'll be fine…just take it easy. Deep breaths!"

Judai began motioning towards his chest and inhaling deeply, followed by gesturing outward and exhaling. After a few moments of staring incredulously, Misawa mirrored his friend's breathing. Surprisingly, he realized that it did help calm his rapidly beating heart, if only slightly.

Beaming brightly, Judai began putting the finishing touches on Misawa's outfit he brought from his Dimension. The last time the ex-Osiris Red visited, the researcher mentioned to the boy he was going to celebrate something called "The Ceremony" with Tania. After much prodding, Misawa admitted to the youthful teen that, yes, it was the equivalent of marriage in their own Dimension and that, yes, he was invited to the celebration when it occurred.

The researcher invited him on a whim, but didn't expect the boy to show, with his cavalier attitude and tendency to be rather forgetful. However, arrive he did, and in great spirits. He even somehow acquired a nice tuxedo for the Groom-to-be (Misawa decided to pass on inquiring how his friend got the outfit measured for Misawa). For his part, Judai was clean cut and, although obviously overused, the clothes were fresh and clean.

The _HERO-_user was busy putting the finishing touches on Misawa's suit. The ex-Ra Yellow student quirked a grin as his mind traveled back to a story Shou once told him when they attended Duel Academia together. "Helping me out with my own wedding" the Duelist mused, "you didn't even know what fiancé meant only a few years ago."

Judai was sticking his tongue out in determination and squinting at his progress on the bowtie. "Still don't," he stated, causing his friend to choke on his own laughter. Judai growled irritably. "Never was good at those foreign words and wasn't interested in studying them. However, I have a vague idea, now." He tightened the necktie with one last tug. "Alright!"

Flattening out the collar, Misawa took a look at his get-up in a nearby mirror. He posed, holding the jacket tightly around him, giving once-over to his clothing.

He heard a flash and whirled around to see Judai giggling cheekily with his phone out. Several more flickers of light revealed the Duelist taking pictures of the situation.

The cackling just grew more raucous as the researcher's face narrowed bemusedly. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm representing the others, and they'll want pictures of this! You're the first one to get tied down, after all. The ladies're gonna be so upset you're off the market!"

Misawa pursed his lips. "The first?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "Supposedly, Manjoume's gone on several dates and Asuka has had a few, at Fubuki-san's behest. I don't think she was into any of the guys, though—she probably just went on them to get her brother off her back." He placed a thoughtful finger on his chin. "Shou's really busy getting his new Duel League off the ground with the Kaiser," he smiled broadly, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he charms a couple of ladies before too long, as well."

Misawa's face fell at the mention of all of his friends from the Academia, causing him to release a heavy sigh from within. He never once regretted his decision to stay with Tania in the Duel Monsters' Dimension, but always did miss seeing his friends from school every once in a while. Besides the fact they were all busy with their own lives, Judai, with the powers of Yubel, was the only one who could travel between Dimensions effortlessly. Still…

"I wish they all could be here..."

His friend straightened with a start. "Oh, boy! I almost forgot about that!" He whipped around and knelt down to his knapsack.

Misawa felt a sweat bead drop when he heard the boy curse to himself.

"I know they said that!" he cried. After a few silent moments, he spoke again. "You don't have to tell me! She'll wring my neck for sure…" Another moment passed, before he pouted again. "I'm sorry I was too focused on the fun we'd be having here!"

Presumably, he was talking to one of the several Duel Spirits Misawa knew he had acquired (most likely Yubel). Shuffling through the bag, he gasped in surprise and released a muffled cheer, pulling out a white box about the size of a soccer ball and another smaller package.

"We'll open the other one after 'The Ceremony', but the others wanted you to have this _before_ you went out there." The boy passed the smaller brown package that was much heavier than it appeared onto him. The weight pressed down on his hand as he inspected it. He untied the knot and tore the wrapping paper away, revealing a postage box. Upon examination of the interior, he saw several greeting cards topping a pair of booklets of some sort.

"This is…" Misawa flipped open the first one and had to gulp back a lump forming in his throat. The album contained photographs portraying anything and everything from their time at Duel Academia. Duels like the Representative Selection and Inter-Campus matches conjured vivid memories of the highs and lows, while the laid back pictures containing days at the beach, the drawing of the Golden Eggwich (complete with a pleading Judai and pouting Asuka), and the School Festival summoned the saltiness of the ocean mist, the smells of marvelous foodstuffs, and sounds of J-Pop bands.

Setting aside the collection, he took a renewed interest in a small scrapbook underneath it. This memento contained not only more recent pictures of the crew following their return after their excursions in Dark World, but even more recent snapshots of his friends, along with an assortment of advertisements and articles on Manjoume's Pro League matches, Shou's exploits in creating a League of his own. He took particular interest in Asuka's addition; a Duel Theory science journal published while studying abroad in at North America's prestigious Duel College.

Misawa smiled especially at the article, remembering that it was once _his_ dream to be the first Duel Academia student to go to Duel College. Life had an interesting way of going about things.

Feeling Judai's eyes linger on him, the man tore through the greeting cards, some addressed from people who he only interacted with a handful of times, like Asuka's friends Junko and Momoe and his fellow Ra Yellows Kohara and Ohara and Kagurazaka.

It took a while for Misawa to compose himself, along with a gentle pat on the shoulder by his friend. After a few more moments of composure, he stowed away the cards and pair of scrapbooks into his things for safekeeping. He turned to his friend. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

The Ceremony, unsurprisingly, consisted of a Duel between the groom and bride on one of the special holy ground where a loss didn't mean the end of your life. Tania was more than amused when Misawa came up dressed in a tuxedo for the event, but the researcher was unperturbed, declaring he wanted to be dressed appropriately for such an important occasion. He handed the jacket to his friend, allowing for more freedom of movement during the match.

As Best Man, Judai, along with Tania's pet tiger, were declared official witnesses to the Duel. In a match remarkably similar to Judai's own Duel with Tania, the match ended a draw when both Duelists were dealt their last 100 Life Points when they simultaneously activated _Amazoness Arena_'s effect.

"That was such a great Duel, guys!" the _HERO_-user clapped delightedly. "I loved every minute of it!"

Tania grinned approvingly. "It was a fantastic match. Even better than I had hoped, Misawa-chi."

"I'm still not used to that," the gray-haired youth announced. The red tint on his cheeks and goofy grin suggested he wasn't averse to it.

The Ceremony finished, the brown-haired youth whipped out the remaining parcel he'd been saving for the reception. Inside this wrapping was a small cake with white frosting made by Tome-san (When interrogated, Judai announced emphatically, "You can't have a wedding without cake!"). After setting it on a nearby rock, Judai reached into his Deck holster and withdrew a pair of cards, _Amazoness Tiger_ and _Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±_ and slid them into the top layer of the pastry. He took a picture with his phone to commemorate the finishing touches.

After eating their delicious portions, Misawa changed out of his now-grimy pants and dress-shirt and joined Tania to bid the _HERO_-user farewell. He had seen Judai enough to know that there was no point in seeing him off; he'd find his own way back and vanish the moment they took their eyes off of him.

Now alone with Tania and her pet tiger, Misawa clarified the lingering sentiment in his mind. "I felt it during our Duel—he was originally the one you wanted."

It wasn't accusatory, but a statement of fact. Tania soberly turned to the researcher to address his declaration.

"I cannot lie to you, the Deck of Courage is the only Deck I have that contains _Amazoness Arena_," she explained. "As you noticed in our Duel, more than fighting, it's a card that allows two Duelists to speak to each other through their souls, so everything is laid bare to one another." Beaming at her new-found husband, she continued, "and I have no regrets with the man I chose. You are everything I could possibly want."

Misawa chuckled a bit in recognition. He knew that was also a fact. The Duel made it easy to read each others' emotions and thoughts—rather, the Field Spell made it impossible to lie.

"Yes, he was the primary candidate at one point." Tania answered. "But I knew it would never work towards the end of our Duel. He's the most passionate of any Duelist I came across before or since. However, the only way I could marry him would be if that passion could be reserved for myself, alone. You and I _both_ know that his passion cannot be contained to any single focus in his life."

Misawa's lips parted at her explanation, but knew she was right—the former Osiris Red had far too much that he wished to see and had to do. He smiled at the his wife, ready to continue his goal of healing his dimension from the damage cause by Yubel.

His wife, however, wasn't exactly in as high spirits.

"Uhh...Tania...?"

"I think it's now your turn to talk..." She glowered as she pulled out a card Misawa knew all-too-well. "What was this I saw in your heart involving _White Magician Pikeru_?"

Misawa backed away from the fierce Amazon and her growling tiger. "Now...Tania...you know from our Duel...the only one I love is—"

"_**Well?**_"

"Umm...well...what do you know about..._idol cards_?"


	3. Unearthing Mysteries

Back with another friend for Judai to meet. In this timeline of sorts, Judai had not yet met with Jim since Dark World.

Read and Review, Please.

* * *

**Unearthing Mysteries**

_**Jim "Crocodile" Cook**_

Jim leaned back against the bindings holding him up against the stone wall he was digging against and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun this day was strikingly hot, rising early to warm the temperatures to unbearable heights, and never once relenting for the archaeologists unearthing the many mysteries buried beneath the clay. The cracked soil burned the foot and reflective rock scorched any hand careless enough to be placed upon it for too long.

Jim wouldn't have it any other way. The sweltering sun, the cloudless sky, the solid clay beneath his fingers; he'd take it each and every day he could until he'd one day become one with the Earth and join the fossils he found time and time again. Taking in the horizon, the excavator loved the quiet tranquility nature offered, along with the fresh scent of salt from a nearby waterfall where he and his fellow paleontologists would spend the long, surprisingly chilly nights together to sleep off the fatigue from their work.

He cracked his neck and opened the top of the canteen on his belt. He downed a swig of water, then poured some on his head, cooling himself off for a moment before the heat evaporated the residue from him, replacing it with sweat and grime. Jim peered around quickly for his trusty sidekick, the crocodile Karen, and noted she wasn't around.

"Figured as much," he huffed. "She's not exactly a fan of this heat, not as much as I am, anyway."

Briefly considering continuing his work for a while longer, Jim decided to take an earlier lunch than usual. He rappelled down the crag, downed another bottle of water from the tent at the base of the cliff, and searched for his reptilian friend, so they could get something to eat to fill up for the blazing sunlight to bear down on them in the afternoon.

Not finding her in the tents or near any of his co-workers, he began trekking through the rocks over towards a watering hole next to the camp. She didn't seem to be _any_ of her usual resting places when she took a nap, either.

"Odd," he mused, "even if she doesn't stay on the bluff with me, Karen usually sticks near the campsite..."

After searching for a while longer, a low growl led him to a playfully wagging green tail protruding out from behind a massive boulder. The Duelist exhaled roughly at finally discovering his companion.

"There you are, Karen! I was wondering where you went. Come on, it's time for lu—OI!"

The croc was taking food—some kind of sausage, it appeared—from someone. Jim was about to warn the individual about Karen's behavior, when the person spoke.

"Oh, Jim's here, as well?" a youthfully vigorous voice crowed. "As expected, you'd never go away from him for long, would you, Karen?" The boy pat the reptile gently on the snout, causing the animal to grunt appreciatively.

"Judai?" Jim gaped. "Are you...is it really you?"

The former Osiris Red pushed himself up from his knees, quirking an eyebrow at the question. "Of course it's me; who _else_ would I be?"

Jim didn't answer immediately, instead using the brief silence to glance over the form of his friend. The first thing he noticed were his eyes, which still held the same spark he knew from early on in the third year, but now had a quiet intensity about them. His outfit was scuffed from wear and tear—a feeling he knew all too well—and his hair and face were unkempt and wild, but they were unmistakably from the boy he met at Duel Academia more than two years earlier.

A barrage of questions paraded through the _Fossil_ Duelist's mind, but he was interrupted by a low rumble. He watched the boy's grin falter, before the _HERO-_user dropped to his rear end, holding his stomach. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, allowing a pleading look to pass his features. "Heh...it's been a while since I had a decent meal..."

Jim chuckled soberly at the boy, helping him to his feet and assisting him to the campsite. Upon arrival, the leader of the excavation informed Jim he could take the rest of the day off, if he chose, but Judai insisted he wasn't going to take up that much of their time. The chief complied, but allowed his subordinate to take a longer lunch to catch up with his friend.

Jim lit a fire near the tent he occupied and began brewing a stew from some of the leftover meats and vegetables the rest area contained. The Osiris Red opened the travel sack he carried and released a large tubby cat, who leaped out and stretched. It nestled in the sunlight on a nearby log, carelessly swaying its tail. Letting the food simmer, Jim entered the food tent again and returned a short while later. He handed Judai a piece of fresh fruit, which was ravenously devoured, along with a water bottle, which was downed with an equal vigor.

"_Wheeeew~!_" Judai breathed, temporarily forgetting to do so in his hunger. "I'm revived!" He leaped to his feet and stretched, groaning with the loosening of the tension in his limbs. The boy then fell over, almost as if he was spooked by something.

"I told you guys not to come out that suddenly! You'll scare some poor soul!"

Jim saw a shimmering silhouette above Judai's shoulder, which then flashed into view for a brief moment. His eyes expanded in shock.

"No way...is that...!?"

"Ah...eh-heheh," Judai giggled. "You saw them, huh?"

The archaeologist nodded. "Yubel is one of your Card Spirits, now?"

The brunette scratched his cheek with a finger. "Well...kind of. Yubel and I are...a little closer than the average Duelist and their Card Spirit."

"Is that so...?" Jim pondered what he could mean, when Judai offered to inform him.

"We haven't seen each other since...a long time, now." The boy sat down on a nearby rock under some shade. "How about I pay you back for lunch by answering any questions you have for me?"

Over lunch, Jim began bombarding the Duelist with questions surrounding the events of Dark World and what happened after. Although the former Osiris Red was fuzzy on some of the details and unwilling to speak about others, Jim learned that O'Brien was able to help seal Haou at the cost of his own life. Judai, after some convincing from their remaining comrades, also regained his composure and took on Yubel, who had possessed Johan. After two Duels, Judai explained that he was able to fuse himself with Yubel.

"You...fused together?" The youth nodded firmly. Jim couldn't even begin to imagine what that meant, only that it took a substantial amount of will power to go through with it coupled with a love the paleontologist wasn't sure he could comprehend.

Judai seemed to read the South Academia Champion's mind. "It didn't take as much strength as you'd think. No more than what you used to stand up to me when...I sealed myself away inside." Jim could sense his voice teeming with pain at the memory. "Jim...I'm sorry...it won't make up for what I did...but after all I put you through...it's the least I can say..."

Jim flew an open hand towards the youth, causing him to flinch. Instead of striking his face, however, the palm smacked him on the back, not once, but several times.

"Jim...?"

"You're right, an apology won't make up for everything you did," he said. "Not just to me, but to all of our friends and the innocent people you affected in that realm.

"However," the _Fossil_-user grinned broadly at the brunette, "I think you know that without me telling you. And you're going about trying to live your life for their sake the best you can. Am I wrong?"

"Jim..." Judai clenched his fist and gave the excavator a fist bump. "Right!"

Finishing up several bowls of stew and the bread offered by his companion—one of which was engulfed by Pharaoh—Judai began to narrate the tales of what happened at the Academia after his return. Jim remembered the being known as Trueman—he faced tens of hundreds of the man before falling into Darkness himself—but didn't have many of the other details except from the few bits of information he gleaned from O'Brien. He knew Judai had fought to save all of them when he heard the boy's voice echo in his mind while sealed in Darkness' world. Judai filled in the rest of the story, explaining the cause and the resulting Duel with Darkness.

Jim then heard part of a tale he hadn't expected. "How was the Graduation party?"

The _HERO_-user shrugged. "I didn't go."

"What?"

"I hate goodbyes. Especially when I know I'll see them again, at some point. Goodbyes just make it seem so..." Judai contemplated what word fit best, "...final."

Shaking his head, Jim began to chortle somberly at his jaunty nature. "Still, I think they would've liked to at least saw you off," he nodded. "Tomorrow Girl and Dino Boy and the others."

Judai stared off into the distance. "Yeah..." He seemed lost in the memory for a few moments before he rose and began stretching, speaking up again. "It's been a while; I should probably go visit them."

The archaeologist started at the sudden decision. "You're leaving already?"

"I can't keep you from your work," the boy stated. "Those fossils are just waiting for you to dig them up, right? Can't keep them waiting."

It suddenly dawned on the excavator that they were out in the wilderness, with hardly any easy way to reach them. The location selected was surrounded by a large layer of sand and smoldering sunlight, not easily passable without a convoy of some soft. He didn't remember hearing a helicopter's propeller or engine, either.

"One last question," Jim insisted. Judai rose from patting Karen's snout fondly and smirked at the one-eyed man, acknowledging his request. The Duel Champion opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. A second thought rose to his mind.

'Does it matter how he got here?' the paleontologist inquired. 'What matters is he's back to the same way he was before Dark World and has accepted everything that's happened.' He remembered O'Brien mentioning the Duelist had grown up the most out of all of their friends in the journey from Dark World. He wasn't wrong.

"Why did you come out here?"

The youth frowned, but began chuckling at the suddenness of the inquiry. "Well, I was coming to meet you, for one, but I also was out here for another reason." Jim arched his brow curiously. "The Duel Spirits recently have been getting restless. I had tracked some of the disturbances to around here, but I wasn't quick enough. It didn't seem like they were tampered with."

"That so," the Duel Champion sighed in relief.

Their conversation was interrupted by the tone of a cellphone. Judai reached into his pocket and peered at it. "Huh...O'Brien..." He slid the phone up and pressed the button to talk.

"Ahhh...Judai, here. What's going on?" the boy probed. "Ehh? He wants to talk to _me_?" The archaeologist's eyes widened inquisitively. "Industrial Illusions, huh...Awesome! I'll get to see Hayato, again!" The youth nodded. "All right. I'll see you at Duel Academia in a bit. Later."

He ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket. "Well, guess I'll be heading off, now."

Smiling, Jim gave him a thumbs-up. "All right, then." He started. "Oh, wait a second. I have something for you."

He dashed into the food tent, coming out with large hunk of bread and several pieces of exotic fruit. He handed the former Osiris Red the foodstuffs, who looked at them eagerly. "You mean...I can have _all_ of this...!?"

"You said you hadn't had a decent meal in a while before meeting me, right?" Jim countered. "This way you can at least have something to tide you over until you get to wherever you're going."

Judai scrutinized the morsels eagerly, but contained his fervor enough to wrap the food and stuff it on a side pocket of his sack. "Gotta keep it away from the feline," the _HERO_-user grumbled. "He tends to get hungry on long trips." Tucked away for safekeeping, Judai called over Pharaoh. The cat lumbered over to the brunette and clambered clumsily into the bag, allowing its tail to waft in the gentle breeze.

"I'm off, then." Judai held out a friendly hand.

Instead of shaking, Jim slapped it amicably. "Yeah. Go for it."

He watched the Duelist speed away around a corner and knew he was gone long before he probably ever was. The archaeologist softened his gaze on the boulder Judai sat only moments before, clenching his fist.

"All right. Time to get back to work. I have to help free those fossils underground."


End file.
